


Your End of the Bet

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Love/Hate, sorry this sucks mehh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02





	Your End of the Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evayna/gifts).



There she was, smirking at her with that overconfident smugness that Joan _hated_.  She’d already resolved to win this Quidditch game as soon as she heard that Moriarty had joined the Slytherin team.

 _You’re going down_ , she mouthed to Moriarty across the field while their captains shook hands.  Moriarty just smiled a little wider.   _Ugh._

The whistle came just in time.  She kicked off forcefully and focused on finding the Snitch.

“Oh, Joan!  Are you looking forward to holding up your end of the bet after you lose?  I sure am!”

Joan growled and kept looking.  Focus, _focus._

The game seemed to go on for an interminably long time, with Moriarty taunting her the entire time.  By the time Joan _did_ catch the Snitch, it almost didn’t matter, her team had so many more points than Moriarty’s.

“You were saying?” Joan replied smugly once she’d landed.

Moriarty sighed, but she didn’t seem upset.  “You won.  As much as I never expected to lose to a Hufflepuff...I was humbled today.”

“Sure,” Joan muttered to herself, before speaking up so Moriarty could hear her.  “Now you just have to hold up your end of the bet.”

  
  
  


By the end of the week, Moriarty had helped seven people _and_ proven it.  Joan was almost impressed.

“Listen, that was really fun.  How about another bet?”

“Why?  You have nothing I want.”

“I’ll give you ten Galleons if you win.”

Joan sighed.  “Fine.  What’s the bet?”

“There’s a trip to Hogsmeade next weekend.  She who can drink the most Butterbeers before having to go to the bathroom wins.”

“And if you win?”

“Same as before.”

  
  
  


As it turned out, Jamie could really hold her Butterbeer.  Joan could hear Sherlock booing her on the way to the bathroom.

Jamie was still sitting at the bar when Joan returned.

“So, how about that kiss?” she asked.

Joan groaned internally.  Might as well get it over with.

She had meant to chastely peck the Slytherin girl on the lips, but Jamie leaned into her far too much and she found herself engaged in a deep kiss with Jamie.  She could she feel Jamie smile, but it was hard to tell, what with the way the earth seemed to spin more noticeably than before.

“Not bad, am I?”  Jamie said, wearing her ever-present smirk.

“I’d rather kiss _Sherlock_ ,” Joan spat, with all the viciousness she could muster, before stomping out of the pub.

“I can arrange that if you’d like!” Sherlock cried, running after Joan.

Jamie had looked devastated by Joan’s words.  A part of Joan wanted to turn around and apologize, to admit the truth about how much she enjoyed that kiss, but the more dominant part of her made her keep walking farther and farther away from her least favorite Slytherin.

  
  
  


“Are you ever going to tell her?”

“Tell who what?”

“Don’t play the fool, Watson.  I know you enjoyed that kiss.”

Joan groaned and pushed away her DADA homework.  “How did you know?”

“Well, for one thing, I saw you two kiss.  Secondly, you’re only ever that mean when you’re lying.  Thirdly-”

“You can stop now.”

“Right, sorry.  All I’m saying is you should consider putting aside your immense hatred of Moriarty for the sake of more kisses.”  Sherlock had his hands spread apart, as if to signify that he meant no harm.

“But...why do you care?  It’s not like I’m going to invite you to my hypothetical makeouts.”

“Because you are my friend, and I hate to see my friends unhappy.”

 

  
  


Joan was not a patient girl.  There wasn’t really anyway to be sure that Jamie got the letter, except for the fact that Melinda always delivered the post on time.  Joan idly wondered what the owl was doing right now.  It was probably more interesting than sitting in a bathroom, waiting for a certain Slytherin to show up.

 _Finally_ , Jamie made her appearance.

“What is it, Miss Watson?”

While Jamie spoke, Joan quickly crossed the space between so that their lips were mere centimeters from each other.  She grabbed Jamie by the shoulders and kissed her with all the force she could muster.

“I lied.  That was a great kiss, before, in Hogsmeade.  I don’t like you, but I like kissing you.   _This changes nothing._ ”

Joan ran before she could anything else she’d regret.

 

 


End file.
